


Key of Fire

by multifandom_giraffe



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_giraffe/pseuds/multifandom_giraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy decided to run away from home. She took the last train to the town of Magnolia. A chance meeting with Natsu changed her life forever. This is a tale of love and adventure.  Read the history of their love story as Lucy reminisces back to the time her life changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of the story is going to be past tense to help understand the story which takes 4 years into their future. It's going to take a while to get to the present, so please bare with it. Either way , it makes more sense if you read what happened first.

CHAPTER 1

Lucy opened her giant brown and beautiful eyes. A tear slowly rolled down her porcelain cheek.  
"Why am I thinking about this now?" She thought. She got up and looked at the calendar.  
It read “July 7th, 2015" 

"It makes 4 years today"

She clutched the shattered key necklace around her neck.

~ Four Years Earlier~  
May 11th, 2011  
8:24 pm  
"Dad, I'm leaving now. Okay?" Lucy hollered from her bedroom

"Okay. Be back before 10:30. We have an important meeting tomorrow morning."

"And stop yelling. Be a proper lady."

"Yea, yea"

 

Lucy took a look in her mirror before heading out. She tried her best to look normal. By Normal she meant as in not a rich snob.  
Instead of wearing her golden hair loose and flowing, she had put her hair up into a half pony. She was never a fan of poofy dresses and took this chance to dress with a white collared button-up shirt. With this shirt, she wore a blue mini skirt with black boots. She also took of all the makeup the maids made her put on. She could barely recognize herself.

She smiled. 

"Perfect" Lucy whispered.

 

She headed out through the back door. She walked softly and slowly. Next to the door were two rose bushes. Lucy dug through the thick bushes, getting pricked various times, until finally she found what she came for. In her dainty hands, she held a pink canvas book bag. It wasn't too big or too small. Just the right size for what she had planned to do.

”I never realized there was so much space in between those bushes." Lucy said to herself.

The blond then made a 360 spin and walked upwards, away from her mansion. As she was about to leave the premises, she saw something the corner of her eye. It was an oak tree and a tombstone was next to it.

"Here lies Layla Heartfilia" It read.

An idea came to Lucy's mind. She moved towards the grave. When she reached her mother's resting place, she rummaged through her bag. She took out a mint green envelope and some tape. She taped the envelope to her mother's grave. It was the letter to her father to explain why she was leaving.

“Goodbye, Mom. I love you." She whispered, voice breaking.

 

Lucy turned and ran. She headed to the train station. She took the last train to Magnolia Town.

 

Back at the mansion, Sir Heartfilia was drinking a cup of tea while doing paperwork in his study. Besides all his business troubles, he was worry free. Little did he know, his daughter had run away and she had no intention of coming back.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucy was beginning to feel regretful. She thought of returning back home many times in the last hour. But each time decided against it. It was about 11:05 when her father began calling her cell. She put her phone in silent and ignored it. Soon after she did this , her eyes began to drop and she was fast asleep.

 

May 12th, 2011 10:49 am

"We have reached our last stop. This is Magnolia. Please get off the train in a calm and orderly manner."

Lucy gathered her things and headed off the train. She made her way up the stairs and out of the train station. She took her first step officially away from home. Her eyes sparkled with delight as she saw the bustling town around her. It was so amazing and full of noisy people. She never liked the silence of the prison her dad called home.

"I'm finally, finally, FINALLY here!! Finally out of that hell-hole", were the only words that came to her mind.

"Where should I go from here?" Lucy asked herself.

 

As if on cue, her stomach growled. She clutched her stomach. The noise was embarrassing.

“Maybe you should eat something first” said a voice next to her.

Lucy turned and saw a t-shirt saying “ Fire Dragon” with a depiction of dragon breathing flames. She looked up to see who the one that talked to her was. The boy had spiky pink hair and was about four inches taller than her. He had a sweet smile plastered on his face.

“ I guess so. Um, it’s just that I’ve never been here before. I don’t really know where to go. Do you think you can point me to a place I could eat something?” She asked shyly. 

“Sure, no problem. Follow me. I know a great place. My name’s Natsu by the way. Natsu Dragneel. What’s yours?” Natsu asked her.

“Lucy”

“No last name?”  
“ Just Lucy.” Lucy didn’t want him to know her very famous family name. She didn’t really want to be the center of attention.

“ Well, nice to meet you , Lucy Just Lucy. Let’s go.”

 

The two began walking. Lucy and Natsu had only just met, but their walk to the food place never had an awkward silence. To Lucy, it felt as if they were old friends, reuniting after a long time. Finally, Natsu came to a halt and said

“ Here we are. This is Fairy Tail. The food here is amazing. By the way, you’re paying for both of us.”

“ Wait, what?!” Lucy yelled.

 

Natsu laughed a full body laugh.

“ I’m just kidding , we can eat here for free.”

“Oh.” Lucy blushed, feeling embarrassed for her outburst.

 

Even if Lucy had to pay for the both of them, she wouldn’t really mind. She wanted to spend more time with him. But she didn’t realize it at the time.

 

Natsu held the door open for her and they entered the restaurant. 

The blond and the pink haired boy took a seat in a booth. Natsu called for someone named Mira.

“I basically grew up in this place. Everyone who works here grew up here. We’re like family. A big one, but we all get along.”

“Do you have a job here as well?”

“ Not really. I mean I used to, but not anymore.”

“Why not?” Lucy questioned.  
“ I kind of started a fire.” Natsu said nonchalantly, as if it weren’t a big deal.

 

Lucy’s eyes widened. A fire? How? He didn’t seem like the type to cause accidents. And then Lucy remembered his shirt and giggled.

“What? Is there food on my face? Wait, we haven’t even ordered yet.” Natsu was obviously confused.

This only made Lucy laugh even harder. Once she calmed down, Lucy explained what was so funny.

“Really? Because my shirt has a fire breathing dragon and the fact I started a fire? That’s what’s so funny?”

“ It’s kind of ironic.” Lucy smiled as she talked. 

A waitress came up to the table. Lucy assumed she was Mira. For some reason, her eyes brightened up and her smile got bigger when she noticed Lucy.

“May I take your order?” She asked.

Natsu ordered two bacon cheeseburgers for the two of them. He asked for Pepsi and Lucy got a Diet Coke.

 

Mira returned shortly with their order. Along with the food, she had a handful of comments and jokes. Of course, these jokes made Lucy blush furiously.

“ Is this your new girlfriend, Natsu?” 

“No.” 

“ Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure.”

“ So, when’s the wedding?”

“Very funny, Mira” Natsu replied  
“But no, she is not my girlfriend. She’s new in town and I’m just showing her around.

“ Whatever you say.” Mira smiled at them as she walked away.

The friendly waitress walked away and the two ate their meal in peace.

 

May 12th, 2011 12:32 pm

By this time, Natsu and Lucy were walking out of Fairy Tail.  
Lucy tried to ignore it, but her phone kept blinking. She felt bad for leaving her father alone in their mansion, but she had to leave. She was pondering whether or not to just go back. 

“You okay?” Natsu pried

“ Huh? Yeah, I’m just tired. Sleeping on a train was not a good idea.”

Natsu started walking away from her but Lucy grabbed the back of his shirt.

“What is it?” 

Lucy felt like a complete idiot. Her decision to run away had been so spontaneous she didn’t make plans to stay anywhere.

“Um, do you happen to know a motel or somewhere I can stay at?”

“You came here without finding a place to stay first?” 

“ I have a perfectly good reason for that but I’m not going to tell you. It’s personal.”

“Okay , I know the perfect place for you to stay. Follow me again , Lucy Just Lucy.”

She smiled at him and walked side by side with him.

 

Natsu led the way to a hotel named Blue Pegasus. According to Natsu, they owed him a favor and would let Lucy stay free of charge as long as needed. She was grateful for this but she felt guilty for not paying.

“ Are you sure it’s okay for me to stay? “ Lucy asked the manager. His name tag read “ Ichiya”.

“No problem at all. This’ll be your home for as long as you want.” He reassured her.

“Thank you so much. It means a lot.” She told the manager.

Lucy noticed Natsu walking out the door but she stopped him, yet again.

 

“ What is it now, Lucy Just Lucy?” 

“ I just wanted to thank you. Oh and ask for your number, if that’s not a problem.” 

“Of course it isn’t, and don’t worry about it. I liked spending my morning with you.” He plastered the smile he had on earlier when he finished speaking.

 

Natsu and Lucy exchanged their contact info. Natsu’s name in Lucy’s phone was “ Fire Boy” and of course, Lucy’s name in Natsu’s name was “Lucy Just Lucy.”

 

Natsu and Lucy finally went separate ways. Lucy immediately went to her room on the 4th floor. It was gigantic. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the pastel pink color. It had various throw pillows and a large fleece blanket.

Next to the bed were two night stands on either side. One had a lamp on it and the other two remote controls. One remote was for the flat screen TV and the other for a recliner. The floor was covered in a white rug.

Her bathroom was pretty normal looking compared to the one she had at home. The bathtub, toilet and sink were all in the same room, something Lucy had never seen.  
The kitchen was a moderate size. It had black tiles on the floor and a circular table in the middle of the room. The mini fridge, sink, and stove were aligned in a row against the wall.

 

She liked the cozy hotel room. She would love to actually make this her home one day. Lucy took of her pink bag and set it on the bed. She took out her mini laptop and a credit card she made under a fake name. She went to online stores and ordered things to wear . She could only fit about 3 outfits in her bag and one of those was pajamas. She also ordered some flats and sneakers.

After she ordered apparel, she went to her favorite home décor website. She got a baby blue bean bag chair, a small bookshelf, and some picture frames. She couldn’t wait for them to come so she can finally feel officially away from home.

 

The runaway decided to take a hot shower and then wrote about her day so far in her journal. She was still amazed she finally did it. She made plans before but this time she literally packed her bag and left 45 minutes after the idea popped into her head once again.

 

When she finished her journal entry, she gently closed the book and took a nap on her new bed. She dreamed of everything that happened in the short time she was there. Lucy smiled sweetly in her sleep.


	2. A Night on the Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! Chapter 2. Not sure if you'll like it or not but I tried my best. ♥

_May 12th 2011_  
 _4 :16 pm_

Lucy's eyes opened slowly. She got up from the bed to get a drink of water. Her mouth was dry.

" I didn't mean to nap for that long" Lucy grumbled

She realized she hadn't checked her phone since the night before. She got her cell from her book bag and checked her notifications.

"45 missed calls from Dad." Lucy rolled her eyes, but deep down she was still feeling regretful.

The teen put her phone to charge and ordered some room service. She was starving.She thanked the employee who brought her food up to her. While she ate, all she could think about was wanting to spend more time with Natsu.  
He was fun to hang out with and she had no other friends here anyway. Unless you counted Mira, but the two girls had barely said two words to each other. But Lucy didn't want to seem annoying. In the end, Lucy decided to have a look around,get to  
know the place she was going to spend who knows how many days there. She changed out of the pajamas she had and put on the same outfit she had on earlier.

 

She then thought it would be a good idea to buy some more clothes for the time being until her orders came.

"Maybe I should use cash from now on." Lucy decreed.

 

And with that being said, she left the hotel and tried to find her way to the shopping district. The GPS on her phone wasn't helping much thought.  
Lucy put her mobile away and spotted two girls who looked about 14 and 15 with shopping bags in their hands. They were giggling as they walked along. They seemed friendly, Lucy thought. One girl had dark blue hair and brown eyes that resembled saucers. She was wearing a white blouse with a read bow in the middle of the collar, and a white skirt with flats. She was the shorter of the two. The other girl was taller and had hot pink hair tied up into twin tails. She had a blue tank top with a heart on the top right corner and a blue skirt to match. All Lucy could think of was why everyone she had been noticing had weird hair colors that looked too natural to be dyed. But she ignored her curiosity at the time being and called out

"Hey! Excuse me, you two! Can you help me please?"

The two friends pointed at themselves.

"Us?"

 

Lucy nodded. The blue haired girl and the pinkette walked over to Lucy.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, but I'm new here in town,you see.In fact, I just got here today and I was wondering if you could tell me how to get the clothing stores.If you don't mind." Lucy felt awkward for asking younger girls for help, but she had no choice either way.

"Sure no problem.My name is Cheria by the way. And the small one's Wendy."

"I'm not that small" Wendy disagreed.

"But you can come with us. We'll show you around to the best shops."

"Thank you.And I'm Lucy by the way." She introduced herself

"Nice to meet you"

The trio of girls hit the town. Lucy was embarrassed to admit that she had no idea of any of the stores Cheria and Wendy took her to . Her clothes was also sewn by the help or imported from France.  
"A lady wears uncomfortable things to be proper,whether she likes it or not." Her father said every time she complained of the big dresses that made her itch everywhere. Lucy and the girls got along well but didn't have much to talk about at first. But Lucy heard the name Romeo a couple of times before they actually had started real conversations which included all three of them in it. She didn't hear the word Romeo again,letting it slip her mind.

But Lucy finally felt like she belonged somewhere. She was lucky to run in to kind people on her first day here. She hoped that Wendy and Cheria would stay in touch with her after they left from their shopping spree.

"Where are we going now?" Lucy asked the younger teens.

" To a pet shop. I'm going to buy some clothes for my cat." Wendy answered.

"Aww, i love cats." Lucy responded

"You wouldn't like Carla. At first anyways, she takes a little getting used to." Cheria proclaimed.

"She's not that bad" Wendy argued.

Lucy giggled. Wendy and Cheria began to laugh along with her.They proceeded to the pet shop. Wendy and Cheria were being so nice to Lucy. She wanted to thank them for it.

"After this, let's go eat some where. Okay? On me." Lucy told them

" You don't have to. It's okay." Wendy said.

"No, its fine. I want to. As a thank you. But you'll have to choose the place. Like I said, I'm new here."

"Okay." Wendy and Cheria said in unison.

Lucy was amazed by the interior of the pet shop. She couldn't resist cute things.Especially animals.

The whole time Wendy was picking things out for Carla , Lucy and Cheria looked at the puppies on display.  
Lucy was fascinated with a certain white pup.

"Plue!"

"Plue?" Cheria asked, puzzled.

"That white little doggy right there," Lucy pointed at the glass

"I'm going to buy him one day and name him Plue."

"Why Plue?"

"Because reasons."

Cheria laughed.

"You're weird."

"Why, thank you" Lucy said sarcastically. But she laughed along with Cheria.

"Okay guys, I'm done. We can leave now." Wendy said, bag in her hands.

" 'Kay" Cheria answered.

 

The newly made friends left the shop and headed to an AppleBees.

 

_May 12th, 2011_

_8: 03 pm_

"Table for 3, please" Wendy politely asked.

"Right this way please" said a man as he led them to the seating area.

As they waited to order, they exchanged phone numbers.

"You're fun to hang out with.You should have come to Magnolia sooner." the pinkette exclaimed.

"She's right, Lucy. Why did you only decided to come now?"

Lucy was panicking and didn't know what to say. She had to think quickly for them to not sense that something was off.

"School never gave me the time. I graduated last week and decided to come here for a change.".Lucy answered. A bit too quickly, but she answered.

"Oh,you're officially out of high school.Congratulations!" Cheria cheered.

"Congratulations." Wendy said a bit more softly.

"I'm going to call you Big Sis from now on then." Wendy added.

"No problem!"

"Me too, I'm calling you that too!" This was Cheria, of course.

These two girls made Lucy laugh so much. She was happy she met them. They were nice people.

The waiter walked up to their table.

"May I take your order?"

The new friends decided to get double cheeseburgers , mozzarella sticks, and Pepsi. They had a great talk over dinner and got to know each other better.  
Lucy was only confused when Wendy and Cheria started using what they called "code words". Something about " Little Dragon" and "like"  
Lucy just assumed they were talking about a boy, who Wendy apparently had a crush on, since she was the one who was blushing the entire time.

"Ah,young love." Lucy joked.

" I think she caught on" Wendy said, her cheeks flushing.

" Our conversation was so obvious, she just doesn't know who we're talking about."

"I guess. Do you want to know?"

"No,it's okay. I'm not the nosy type." Lucy responded.

That part of the conversation ended there. The waiter came with the check.Lucy paid in cash and left a decent tip. They left the restaurant

May 12th, 2011  
9:06 pm

" I need to get home before my curfew." Wendy told them.

"Me too." Cheria replied.

"Well,nice meeting you,Lucy.Hope we see each other soon." Wendy said cheerfully.

"Yea, you're cool Big Sis."

"You guys are so sweet." Lucy was bashful ♥

"Oh Wendy, tell Natsu,Gray,Erza,and Romeo I said hii!"

"Sure, tell Lyon, Eve,Hibiki,Ren,and Ichiya I said hi as well."

Lucy was surprised to hear Natsu's name come out of Cheria's mouth. And Ichiya was the manager of Blue Pegasus,right? Lucy pondered.

"Um, Natsu? Like tall, tan guy with pink hair and jokes a lot? And Ichiya as in manager of Blue Pegasus?" Lucy asked them.

"Yea? You know them?" Wendy questioned.

Lucy nodded her head.

"Natsu was the first person I met and he took me to eat at Fairy Tail.Said they were like family to them. And then he took me to Blue Pegasus and Ichiya said I could stay there for now because the hotel I booked canceled my registration and said I couldn't stay there." Lucy explained, kind of rambling and telling half truths.

 

"You're staying at Blue Pegasus? I live there. Let's have a sleepover sometime!" Cheria said.

"Fairy Tail is like a home to us and its not just a restaurant. Fairy Tail also owns a building that keeps foster children. They help the older ones gain money by working in the restaurant. You know, so they can get jobs. There's a lot of us, but we're really close. Natsu is the only one of the older kids who can't keep a job to save his life. I came to Fairy Tail about 2 years ago. Natsu, Erza, and Gray were the ones that showed me it. Really saved my life." Wendy explained,sounding grateful.

"Same here, except I'm at Blue Pegasus with my cousin.She became my guardian after she was of legal age."

Lucy had no idea they had no parents-that she knew of,anyway-. She wondered what happened. She felt bad for them. Her eyes softened.She didn't know how to respond to something like that.

"Oh.I'm sorry." She managed to say.

"Don't feel sorry for us. I love being at Fairy Tail and Cheria loves everyone at Blue Pegasus.We're happy where we are."

"Yea, they're our family, and we love them."

Lucy was happy they were happy. But she didn't know Natsu was a foster kid. Well, technically, since we has 18 but was staying there.

"Oh I really need to leave now. Need to be home before 9:45" Wendy said frantically

"Okay,Bye!" Lucy and Cheria waved goodbye.

"Might as well walk home together." Cheria suggested.

"Yea."

Cheria and Lucy walked to the hotel together.They didn't talk much on the way back. Just a few words exchanged at the beginning of the trip,but other than that,there was silence.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_May 13th 2011_

_8:37 am_

Lucy walked around her room. She was wearing the new pajamas she bought the previous night. The comfy night wear consisted of a cheetah print tank top and matching shorts. She had fuzzy white socks on too. Out of habit, Lucy awoke at 7:00 on the dot to get ready for breakfast with her dad at 7:45.Lucy was about to take a shower when she realized she wasn't at the mansion anymore. She was now bored out of her mind,no clue at all what to do. Actually she did, she wanted to spend more time with the friends she made yesterday but assumed they were sleeping and didn't want to be a bother. She would've called someone back home,but she barely had any friends anyway,since she was raised being home schooled. In the end,she took a shower anyway. When she got out,she changed into a crimson red v-neck shirt, faded blue skinny jeans,and red Chuck Taylor's. She grabbed a black side bag and put her phone,wallet,and keys inside. Everything she was wearing now were only a few of the things she bought the night before.

 

 

"Might as well go find a park or something." 

 

She left her room but quickly back tracked,grabbed her journal and a pencil and stuffed inside her bag.She planned on writing what she saw. She wanted to remember everything that happened to her while she was in Magnolia.She had a feeling her family would find her soon. Lucy wanted to savor every moment she ever had. So that when she wanted a piece of happiness, it would be right there in her little book. 

 

Lucy continued to walk.She passed about four parks but none of them seemed to catch her eye. She walked for about thirty minutes until she saw one certain park that appeared, well,magical. She crossed the street and read a plaque that was on a wall just outside the park.

 

"Rainbow Sakura Tree Park?" Lucy read the name of the park aloud. She was confused by the title that was on the plaque she was reading.Her eyes traveled down the bronze metal and read the following

 

"Home to the most magical tree on Earth."

 

"Well that's vague and boring.What does hell does it mean?"

 

"Do you always think out loud?" Someone suddenly asked,apparently behind her.

 

"Natsu!"

 

"Well,if it ain't Lucy Just Lucy." He said to her.

 

"Oh wow, I thought you were joking when you said that was her full name." A smaller voice said. 

 

A boy who seemed around 14 was with Natsu. He had dark hair,brown eyes,and a cast around his hand. He was wearing a black Northface hoodie with denim jeans and black converse. Natsu was wearing a black zip up sweater with dark blue jeans and the same black converse. Lucy noticed their outfits were really similar.

 

"And who's this?" Lucy asked.

 

"Introduce yourself,bro." Natsu nudged him

 

"I'm Romeo,pleasure to meet you."

 

"You too, and my full name isn't really Lucy Just Lucy by the way.The weirdo here calls me that for fun."

 

"Oh." Romeo said.

 

"So, is anyone going to explain what this means or not?" Lucy pointed at the Park's Sign.

 

"It'll make more sense if you see,Lucy. C'mon follow us." Romeo made a beckoning wave to her and Lucy obediently followed Natsu and Romeo.They started walking up a big hill.

 

"This park is huge!"

 

"Yea, the biggest one in all of Magnolia.Most popular too." Natsu said proudly, as if the park was his child playing the lead role of a play.

 

"I seem to keep running into you.Why did you and Romeo come here today?"

 

"We were bored.We woke up early and just decided to come here.I'm not going to explain why me and Romeo here were together beacuase Wendy already told  that to you,right?" Natsu asked after explaining,

 

"Yea.But doesn't Romeo have school today?"

 

"Mira teaches us back home and today's class isn't until 12:3o."

 

"Oh.That's cool."

 

Romeo's name sounded really familiar to Lucy but she couldn't figure out where she had heard it before. She assumed from Romeo and Juliet but she felt that she had heard it recently. Lucy hated not remembering things.

 

"Oof.Ow!" Lucy ran into Natsu's back,who stopped in front of her.

 

"Look Lucy Just Lucy. RIght there." Natsu pointed in front of him. Lucy stepped from behind his back and looked at the enormous tree in front of her.

 

She was too amazed to speak. A "wow" tried to escape her parted lips, but something more of a faint squeaking sound came out instead.

 

" I had the same expression on my face when I first saw it. Natsu took a picture of my face.I looked like such an idiot. I was about 6 years old then." Romeo told her.

 

"It's beautiful."

 

" I still don't know how it's possible. For one, there are no cherry blossom trees anywhere in Magnolia except for here in this park. And for some reason this one changes color every month. It's always purple in May. But I love coming here in April. Every year, on April 2 and for April 2nd only, the tree is every color of the rainbow." Natsu said, looking admiringly at the tree.

 

"That sounds awesome. I hope I'm still here next April to witness it!"

 

"Why wouldn't you be here?" Romeo inquired

 

"Never mind. I don't know why I said that.Silly me." Lucy was nervous that something seemed wrong about her.

 

"Let's go sit down over there,guys." Natsu directed them to a bench,but only after Lucy took a couple of pictures with the tree and of the tree.

_May 13th 2011_

_9:23 am_

The bench was brown and wooden. Of course,there were cherry blossom petals all over it. The name Mavis Vermillion was engraved on the bench.

 

Lucy sat next to Natsu who was having a conversation about fire with Romeo. Lucy was writing about her day so far. She was still meditating on where she had Romeo's name before. When finally it hit her.

 

"Oh. I got it! FINALLY!" Lucy stood up as she said this

 

"Calm down, Lucy Just Lucy."

 

"Sorry." Lucy apologized,while sitting back down

 

"What did you get?" Romeo was trying to act calm, but the people's stares were obviously bothering him.

 

"Oh,nothing really.It's kind of stupid actually. I was just wondering where I heard your name before,Romeo.It sounded so familiar but I couldn't figure out where I heard it from. But I just remembered when Wendy and Cheria took me to our first store yesterday,they were talking about something while I looking for a shirt and heard Wendy saying your name.And then before she left, Cheria told Wendy to say she said hi." Lucy said,feeling relieved to have finally figured that out. It bothered her whenever she forgot something,even it wasn't important.

 

Romeo's face became red with color.He turned his face away from Lucy and Natsu and got up from the bench.

 

"Wendy was talking about me?" Romeo asked,really quietly.He was still facing away.

 

"Yeah,bro.Why are you hiding your face from us by the way?

 

Lucy hit Natsu in the shoulder

 

"Idiot! He's embarassed!"

 

"Why?"

 

"Just how oblivious are you,Natsu?'

 

"Very,it seems."

 

"Romeo,we can forget about this if you want.Never happened.Okay?" Lucy said

 

"I really like Wendy.But I don't know how to get my feelings through to her. And she probably doesn't even like me anyways, so it doesn't matter. But its okay,Lucy. I honestly don't care. I just don't like showing when I'm blushing."

 

"I understand and hey,don't doubt yourself.I bet she's head over heels for you."

 

"Ooooh. I get it now." Natsu seemed to finally being catching up.

 

"You're late,Fire Boy." Lucy flicked him in the forehead.

 

Romeo laughed. 

 

"Don't tell,okay? Especially you,bro." 

 

"Promise." Natsu swore

 

"Same here.Secret's safe with me." Lucy pretended to lock her lips and throw the key away.

 

"Good.Well,I'm hungry.Can we eat Mcdonalds'?" Romeo just wanted to changed the subject but the older teens let it slide.

 

"Sure,no problem. Wanna come with Luce?" Natsu asked.

 

"Yea,buy why the sudden change of the nickname?"

 

"Its just for this one time.I'm too lazy to say Lucy Just Lucy."

 

"Okay,weirdo."

 

"Can you guys stop flirting so that I can eat?!" Romeo hollered from 5 feet away. Lucy didn't even notice when he started walking. He walks pretty fast thought.

 

"Alright and we weren't flirting." Natsu yelled back.

 

Lucy gathered her things as Natsu started walking away.

 

She was so happy she ran into them today. It seems like everywhere she went she was meeting people that were acquainted with Fairy Tail or part of the Fairy Tail family themselves.But she was glad. She knew they were all amazing people.

She couldn't wait to see how her time in Magnolia would unravel.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it wasn't that good but more Nalu next chapter and it'll be out soon since im on christmas break ☺


	3. Girls' Day In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal chapter and Erza comes in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look its chapter 3!! Hope you enjoy(≧▽≦) and if not oh well¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_May 14th, 2011_

_3:02 pm_

After Lucy,Romeo,and Natsu ate at McDonald's, they parted ways. It was now the next day. Cheria and Wendy had asked Lucy if they could come over to her hotel room.Lucy had no problem with this at all and told them they could come at 3:30.

 

Lucy was cleaning her hotel room before they came. Her living area wasn't that messy but a pile of clothes had amounted into a pile on the floor. She went to a 99¢ store earlier that day and was putting the clothes in the white hamper she had bought.

 

 

May 14th,2011

3:46 pm

 

Lucy was writing in her journal when she heard the doorbell ring.

 

"Big sis! It's us!" Cheria spoke through the door.

 

Lucy closed her book and put it in her bag.

 

"Coming!"

 

Lucy opened her porcelain white front door and was greeted by Wendy,Cheria,and a red head.

 

"Sorry we're late.We stopped for some snacks and bumped into Erza here. She said she wanted to come meet you,im sorry" Wendy apologized.

 

"It's fine,don't worry.I'm guessing you're Erza?" Lucy looked at the girl with crimson hair.

 

"Yes,it's a pleasure to meet you." Erza reached her hand out to Lucy's.

 

"Nice to meet you as well." Lucy grabbed Erza's outstretched hand and shook it.

 

"Um,may we come in now?" Cheria asked.

 

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Please come in." 

 

"Lucy, where can I put these?" Wendy said,referring to the snacks in her hand.

 

"I'll take them to the kitchen, you guys can make yourselves at home." Lucy smiled.

 

She proceeded to the kitchen and heard the chatter of the 3 girls in the next room.She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have met Natsu her first day here. That chance meeting really helped her out and she was meeting amazing people.She really was "Lucky Lucy Heartfilia" after all.

 

 

 

She went back to the girls.

 

"So,how do you guys know each other?" Lucy asked the trio.

 

"I have been a part of Fairy Tail for a long time.I helped Wendy out when she first came and we have been close ever since. And Cheria and I met because Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail are close organizations." Erza explained.

 

"Oh, do you work in the restaurant too?" Lucy pondered.

 

"Yes, I am head chef.Just got promoted actually."

 

"Oo congrats!" Lucy clapped in delight.

 

"Thank you." 

 

"Lucy,do you have any movies we can watch?"

 

"Uh, I only have Spirited Away. I didn't really plan on having any time to watch movies but I really love Spirited Away."

"Me too. Reminds me of my childhood." Erza agreed.

 

 

And Lucy,Cheria,Wendy,and Erza all had a girls' day in and ended up all spending the night at Lucy's. Lucy was really lucky and glad she met nice people. She was unsure whether or not to tell them the truth about her situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one kinda sucked and that I took so long to make another chapter but trust me its about to get real in this au really soon 


	4. Turning Points

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but this is where it all begins

May 26th,2011  
Thursday 10:08 am  
~Time Lapse ~

 

 

 

 

 

 

_{Journal Entry}_

_Dear Mom,_  
_I still can't believe I ran away. I should have done it a long time ago. I never felt okay with Dad after you passed.And I didn't feel comfortable.I've met some amazing people here. I'm glad I left and got the chance to meet new people with beautiful souls. I really miss Dad though. I'd give him a call but he'll track me down and I do not want to leave. I talk to Erza,Wendy, & Cheria a lot. I met Wendy's cat Carla. She was so cute but really scary at first. She scratched my face. Her nails hurt like crazy! I haven't seen Mira since my first day here,I wonder how she's been. Same with Romeo.I really want to see Natsu again though. He was the first one I met and helped me land this amazing hotel room. I'm really grateful for him. Maybe I'll stop by Fairy Tail later and see then I'll have a chance to see everyone again. I see Cheria nearly every day so I think at little chance of pace might be good._  
_Well,I'm off to eat breakfast. Love you mom.Oh &before I forget,sorry I haven't been writing much, I've been out looking for jobs. Need to get some stuff for my apartment._  
_Yours Truly, Lucy ♥_

 

Lucy went down to the hotel's diner. She ordered 2 pancakes,a fruit salad,and turkey bacon. She went back up to her room and ate there.She was washing down the delicious food when her cell phone began to ring. She assumed it was her dad,so she ignored the call.But the phone calls kept coming in,so she decided to put her sound on mute.  

 

11:08 am

 

Lucy was sitting comfortably in her bed,watching some show she thought was about two brothers and a gay angel. It was all they had on that seemed interesting. Lucy was really into the show,though she was confused.It was intriguing and kind of scary. She loved horror. The taller brother was about to stab someone when she heard loud knocks continuously on her door.

 

 

"HEY!LUCY!!!IT'S NATSU,I'VE BEEN CALLING YOUR PHONE FOR THE LAST HOUR! OPEN THE DOOR!"

 

"Don't yell,you big idiot! It's still the morning." She hissed.

 

 

"Just open the door" a voice Lucy had never heard before demanded.

 

 

She was starting to get worried. 

 

"O-okay"

 

 

 

Lucy went up to door and unlocked it. She opened it to see a bloodied Natsu. His mouth was bleeding and his left eye was swollen shut.His right leg appeared to be broken and his hands were covered I'm bruises. He was hanging on to a pale man with blue hair and an odd scar on his face.

 

"Nice to meet you,Lucy.I'm Jellal. Please kindly let us in so Natsu can rest a bit."

 

 

She stepped aside as Jellal placed Natsu gently on the bed.

 

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

 

 

"You really don't wanna know" Natsu muttered.

 

"Just let him stay here while I go get Wendy." Jellal told Lucy.

 

 

"Why Wendy?"

 

 

"Wendy Marvell is a miracle who will help Natsu here and we don't want to explain this to the hospital. It'll be too suspicious."

 

 

"No shit.You're being pretty suspect right now.Just go get Wendy. I'll take care of Natsu" Lucy ushered Jellal out.

 

 

When Jellal left,she turned to Natsu. He was laying shirtless on her bed. And she knew he was hurt but she couldn't take her eyes off his six pack.She was surprised this nerd even had muscle.

 

"Now's not the time,Lucy." She told herself.

 

"What?" Natsu asked,giving her a weird look.

 

"Nothing.You're hurt,lay down.I'll go get some bandages."

 

 

"Nah,it's okay. J will be here with Wendy soon. I'll just lay in your bed until they come."

 

"But-" "I'll be fine,don't worry."

 

"Can you at least explain to me what happened?"

 

"No."

 

"Why not?"

 

"It's personal."

 

"Natsu,please.I want to help."

 

"I'm sure you do,but you can't." Natsu said,with a grave expression on his face.

 

"Fine.But you're bleeding,are you sure you don't want me to cover these cuts up?" Lucy asked once again.

 

"Positive."

 

Natsu laid back in her bed and Lucy sat in a beanbag chair on the floor next to her bed. She was worried for Natsu and wanted to help but knew she couldn't. Lucy had a feeling overcome at the moment, a feeling of impending doom. She knew everything was going to change whether she liked it or not.


	5. Makarov

May 26th,2011

_11:24 a.m_

 

 

"Hey,Luce..."

 

"I thought that nickname was a one time thing." Lucy replied. 

 

"I lied. But are you okay?" 

 

" Asks the injured man. Don't worry about me, Fire Boy."

 

"You seem sad."

 

"I'm fine,Natsu."

 

  _knock_ _knock_ _knock_

 

"Lucy,it's Jellal. I'm here with Wendy."

 

"Coming." 

 

Lucy rushed to the door. She wanted to help Nastu straight away. She didn't understand why they couldn't take him to the hospital.

 

Wendy rushed straight to Nastu.  Lucy closed the door and Jellal leaned back on it. Lucy stood next to him

 

"Okay,you know the drill. Stay still." She told him in a calming voice.

 

"'Kay."

 

Lucy wondered what she was doing. She held her hands up in front of him with her eyes closed.

At first,nothing happened. But then a light emitted from Wendy's palms and Lucy could feel the warmth from where she stood,transfixed by the door.

 

"It's surprising your first time seeing it,right?" Jellal asked

 

"What's she doing?" 

 

"She's healing him. Her and Cheria both have healing abilities for some mysterious reason,however Cheria's aren't working at the moment. Don't know why.But they've both been a great help.True miracles." Was his reply.

 

 

"Alright,all done. Don't push yourself."

 

"I know, I know." 

 

"Big Sis, I suggest you change out of your pajamas."

 

" Why?"

 

"Because you're coming to Fairy Tail with us. But not the restaurant, the building Makarov owns,where they live." Jellal stated, pointing at Natsu and Wendy.

 

"You're not part of Fairy Tail,Jellal?"

 

"No,but he visits a lot. We're all good friends,but he mostly spends time with Erza. Cause they are engaged." Wendy explained.

 

"oh,that's great for you!"

 

"Yeah,love story of the year. Can you change so we can leave?" Natsu butted in

 

"Right,sorry." Lucy apologized.

 

Lucy put on a green tee shirt with some capris and black converse. She stuffed her phone,wallet,and keys into a small purse. 

The 4 of them then proceeded on to Fairy Tail.

 

 

12:07 pm

 

Lucy was greeted with warmth and smiles when she entered Fairy Tail's common room. Jellal went to talk to Elfman and Lisanna.

 

"So,you're the girl Mira and others told me about." Said a blonde teen, who Lucy later discovered was Mira's boyfriend, and Makarov's grandson, Laxus.

 

 

Lucy was currently in the first dining table with Natsu,Wendy,Erza, and Carla, Wendy's cat.

 

"Yo,guys." A boy who seemed around Lucy's age said,while walking up to the table.

 

"oh,Gray." Erza said 

 

"Gray,this is Lucy, Lucy, that's Gray." Wendy introduced them.

 

"Nice to meet you,Lucy."

 

"You too."

 

Gray sat down at the table and took a piece of paper out.

 

"What's this,Gray?" Natsu asked.

 

"Special request from Makarov. He wants us 4 to form a team like last time and try to wipe out that gang that's been causing havoc around town"

 

"Not again..." Wendy seemed disappointed as she spoke those words

 

"I wish it wasn't so but that is how this world is" Erza said,trying to console Wendy.

 

Carla jumped on Wendy's lap.

 

"I'm confused,why is he making you guys deal with police business that is life threatening?" Lucy asked in a worried tone.

 

"The four of us have been trained in combat before coming to Fairy Tail and during. There are plenty of strong people in Fairy Tail but we have been trained specifically for these situations. We also get money this way since we all cause disruptions in the restaurant.Well except for Wendy,but her healing is a good aid." Erza replied

 

"But still.." 

 

 

"Don't be so uptight,Luce." Natsu said

 

 

"So,when are we going?" Wendy asked.

 

 

" Makarov doesn't want us to leave until the end of June,when the gang has something planned on an abandoned railroad. He wants us to be strong enough for this, it's not babywork anymore." Gray said.

 

" Juvia,Romeo,Jellal,Gajeel,Levy,Loke,Cana,Cheria,Laxus,Mira,Lis,and going to be your support, five of those will go with you five at first and the other 7 will go if you haven't returned in 3 days."

Said a deep old man's voice.

 

"That's Makarov if you were wondering." Gray told Lucy.

 

 

"Um,sir? Why did you say 'you five' if there are only four of them?" Lucy asked,timidly.

 

 

"Because you're going with them, Ms.Heartfilia." He said

 

"Hearfilia?" Natsu,Wendy,Erza,and Gray said in united shock

 

_geez,guess my secret is out. WAIT WHAT I CANT GO WITH THEM WHY.stay cool,blondie._

Lucy thought to herself

 

"Why?" Lucy asked,wide eyed and terrified.

 

"You're our bait." Makarov proclaimed.

 

 

 

All Lucy could of in that moment was 

  _I should have stayed home._

 

 

 

3:49 pm

 

Lucy walked to Blue Pegasus in a daze and confused

She hoped she was dreaming,but she knew she wasnt.

How will Lucy ever face a gang? 

She decided to lay on her bed and wonder what the future had in store for her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Here Comes a Feeling She'd thought She'd Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy & Natsu talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. Next few chapters will be out soon and they will be much better than this sorry excuse of a chapter

30th May 2011  
Monday  
12:46 am (0:46)

 

“ Should I just go home? I’ll be safer there. But I don’t want to be smothered to death and not be able to take charge of my own life. But I probably won’t die. But the friends you’ve made at Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus...”

 

Lucy has been trying to fall asleep since 8:00. But her mind would not stop thinking. She just wanted some peace. She did not know how to deal with this. How did Makarov know who she was? Why did he just assume Lucy will be their bait? Why do the people in Fairy Tail act as Mangolia’s police department? Will they be okay? All of these questions raced through her mind and all Lucy wanted was to get away from it all. 

She hasn’t talked to anyone for four days. Erza & Gray call Lucy around 5 times a day. Natsu & Wendy have even come to her apartment to see if she would go into town with them. Lucy just locks the door and ignores them. Lucy was contradicted. She had no idea what to do. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of Lucy’s thinking, she finally managed to get some sleep.

 

Later that day, 10:13 am

 

“That’ll be $50.75” said the cash register lady.

“ Here you go” Lucy said, as she slid the money across the counter.

“Have a nice day!”

“You too!”

 

“This grocery store is around the Fairy Tail restaurant, I better get home before anyone I know sees me.” Lucy thought.

As if on cue, Natsu entered the grocery right when Lucy was walking out and they bumped into each other. Natsu smiled as soon as he realized who he bumped into.

 

“ Lucy Just Lucy. Why have you been ignoring us? And it’s not Lucy Just Lucy, is it?” 

“ No, it isn’t. Well, I have to go. See you around.” 

Lucy walked as fast as she could to get away, but Natsu managed to keep up with her pace.

 

“ C’mon, Luce. Talk to me.”

 

Lucy ignored him and did not say a word. Natsu stopped trying to make conversation but he stayed with Lucy and walked her all the way home.

 

“ Can I come in?” He asked as they approached Blue Pegasus.

 

Lucy had the urge to say no, but she knew she could not hide from this forever. And she felt that if she had to tell someone her problems, it might as well be someone she’s comfortable with.

“Ehh, okay.”

 

Lucy and Natsu entered her room,and the pair witnessed the grim truth that is hidden under all the lies of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it's so short.


End file.
